Christmas With The Bat-Family
by ClownKillerBR
Summary: The Bat-Family decides to spend the last days of the year together,each chapter will be told through the point of view of one of the members of the ny guest appearances by DC Characters and their respective "families" will happen including Starfire,Donna Troy and Roy Harper.


So there I was,five days from Christmas standing in front of the Wayne Manor,a place which has been my home for many years, of course they sent me the invite so they want me here right?After all we've done,all the fights we had,we're gonna sit in a table together and pretend we're some happy family.

"Guys?" I said as I walked through the manor's doors,things were surprisingly quiet,I'd expect Damian would be trying to kill someone by now…

"Jason!"

"Cass…where is everybody?" So they invited me here to spend the Christmas and New Year with them and weren't even here…and they call me antisocial…

"Downstairs,let's go" She said as she grabbed my hand and led me to the nearest bookshelf,the entrances to the Batcave were just as cliché as I remembered

"Shut up,demon's spawn!" That's Steph…could hear her voice from the cave's stairs…yeah nothing has really changed.

"Todd!You're late!"

"Hey baby bird,what's up?" Damian hates when I call him "baby bird",and that's exactly why I do it

He just looked at me with a face that clearly indicated "I'm going to kill you in your sleep".Yeah I know his death threats pretty we were done with all the "hi" formalities we were all sitting together on the ground of the ,Steph,Cass,Dick,Tim and Damian,together waiting for Bruce to get back from patrolling.I imagine the old man will be happy once he sees us all together.

While we waited for Bruce to return from his patrol we started catching up,talking about life and stuff, it actually felt like we were close for a second and that none of those fights we had ever happened.I finally feel like we can leave all that behind us

"Master Bruce has arrived" Alfred announced,I missed hearing him call Bats "Master Bruce",so we all got upstairs and greeted him.

"Father,welcome home." Damian really had to use formal terms to address his own dad…?

"Hey,Bruce." Both Tim and Steph said that at the same time,so if anyone doesn't know yet…they are a couple,they even complete each other's sentences,or in this case say it at the same time

"Greetings,sensei" Bruce trained Cass when she first came to Gotham,that explains why she calls him sensei

"Hey Bruce,I managed to call everyone couldn't come though,she's spending Christmas with her family." That explains why his girlfriend isn't here,I really liked her the most out of the entire family,when Joker crippled her I had already "died" and was training under Talia but I begged her to bring me to Gotham to see I snuck into her hospital room and held her hand,she saw me there but…I'm not sure she remembers it as more than just a dream.

"Thank you, to know everyone's here,make yourselves at home,me and Alfred will prepare Lunch

So I grabbed by backpack and went up the stairs,to my old room,the one I used back when I was changed places there,even the picture I had taken with Bruce,Alfred and Dick…that brought back so many memories as I started crying…not sure if was happy or sad I just couldn't stop it

"Master Jason,do you require anything?"

"I missed you Alfred…but no I don't,thanks" I really missed him,none of us Batkids ever saw him as just a butler,he's part of our family,like a grandfather that always makes you breakfast.

Maybe being back isn't so bad,having a family again feels great,as long as Joker doesn't make a visit I think I might pass this Christmas without killing anyone,and most importantly,with people I care about…even though I'll never admit it to them.

"Call from Roy Harper,respond?" That was my helmet…it had a built in phone

"Hey,what's up?" He was my best friend,we formed the Outlaws along with Dickie's old girlfriend, since then we had been rolling together kicking villains' asses along the way.

"Spending some time with the Arrow clan,I imagine you've gotten to the manor by now?"

"Yeah I have,this place brings back so many memories"

"So does Oliver's yatch,I remember me and Troia had some crazy nights in this boat..." Donna Troy from the Titans,the Wonder-Chick was kinda hot,but she broke up with him recently,that's the only part of their history together he doesn't brag about.I'm kinda happy they did break up,she was the only one of the Titans that didn't hate me and maybe the only one who understood one day I'll talk to her about this...

"Why you called?" He probably wants something...right?

"Wanted to tell you something,me and the Arrow clan are gonna stop by Bats' crib for a visit on Christmas,that okay with you?"

"Yeah,sure" So apparently I'm gonna spend my Christmas with two crazy superhero families...sounds great...

"Just don't tell anyone...Ollie wants it to be a surprise"

"That's fine, see you on Christmas"

"Bye,Jason"

So Bruce is gonna be real surprised when Roy drops by with Canary,Oliver,Speedy,Artemis and Connor...I'd like to point out I'm being sarcastic,sure they're good friends but they just like to spar every time they meet,which always ends up with someones mansion destroyed and a very angry butler...

"You're happy to be here Jason?" Cass said as she came into my room and sit beside me,she was even more beautiful than I remembered her to first met when I was training under Talia to be an assassin,and I've always thought she was kinda hot

"As happy as i get these days" She leaned over to me as I said that,she hugged me and i coudn't resist,i kissed her,this one time I'll allow myself to have some fun.

"You know what?Let's just enjoy this" I kissed her again and we fell on my old bed,I could feel her body pressing against mine as we forgot the world around us for a moment.

I didn't love Cass,that was just another one last time I gotten some action was with Starfire,and It's been some months already,nothing could stop me.

"Cass...Jay?" Really?!Golden Boy just caught me red-handed!

"What is it,Dick?" Let's just pretend nothing was happening...

"I wanted to talk to you but you're busy...catch you later bro..."

"Wait,we can talk" I kissed Cass goodbye and walked with Grayson downstairs

"So i guess Tim is the only one who hasn't gone to bed with his Batgirl yet.." I didn't have sex with Cass... but still,Tim's the only Boy Virgin among us

"Straight to the point..." I said as we were reaching the kitchen

"I'm gonna go grab something to drink,figured you could come along,have some brotherly time" That isn't really a bad idea,I didn't hang out with Dick for a long time,maybe even since I returned from the dead.

We both grabbed some beer and sit back on Bruce's couch

"Kori's part of the Outlaws right?" He just had to ask about his alien ex-girlfriend

"Starfire?Yeah she's part of the team,she's pretty hot" Woudn't say it to Grayson but both me and Roy have already slept with her,she's not an all-out whore though,she just needs someone that loves 's with Roy now,they look pretty happy about it

"You're talking about my ex-girlfriend..."

"Babs is hot too" He looked kinda pissed and that was the funny part

"I guess you're right" He said as he took another sip of his beer,he's way more calm nowadays,if I ever said that back when i was Robin and he was Nightwing he'd flip and we'd have a fight

"I think I want to marry her" When those words came out of his mouth I coudn't believe it,so the original batkids getting married after so long?I'm happy for them

"Babs?This is funny,after so many years of you two having a crush on each other...you're finally getting together"

"You should come to our marriage,you know..."

"I'll drop by..." Of course I was gonna be there,woudn't lose it for anything,but I don't really know how to express my emotions very well

"You ever thought about settling down?Having a family?"

"Sometimes,but then I remember what happened to me,I don't wanna lose her to some nut with a crowbar"

"Her?So there is someone...is it Cass?"

"Nah,that was just a one time kinda thing" Yeah there's someone...but I haven't talked to her since the whole R.I.P. Batman fuss

"Donna?" That guy knew me well even though we spent half our lifes trying to kill each other

"Yeah, you and Tim thought I killed Duela Dent she was the only one who believed,the only one who cared for this piece of shit that I am..."

"It's not like that, 're all here now, 've earned the right to be a family for once,after all we went through"

"Maybe..." Gotta admit...that kinda made me feel better for a second

Damian came down the staircase and sat by our sides,quietly he looked at both of us.

" "

"Hey,baby bird"

"Hi,Damian"

"You are the two most skilled members in combat of this family,not counting me and my father,meaning you have to pass that on to the next I am trying to ask is...train me" I never expected Damian would ask us that,well whatever I guess we could

"Alright" I agreed,it could be fun

"Yeah,it could be fun" Like Grayson would ever say no...

"Let us go then" He said as he walked with us to the Batcave


End file.
